Pain is a pathway to LOVE
by JoHell'sAngel
Summary: nice story, only summary spoils it all, DH ff


Chapter 1: Life in hell  
Hermione was lying on her bed with her pillow in her hand. She had tears in  
her eyes and she hadn't realised that her mascara was smudged all over her  
face. Then suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. It was her mum;  
although she hated both her parents, she had a soft spot for her mum at  
times. Her mum peered inside and saw Hermione with tears in her eyes so she  
left the room. There itself, Hermione drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
She cried herself to sleep everyday, even if she had the best of days. She  
could never forget how much her parents humiliated her.  
On the other end of the town, Draco was in the kitchen searching around for  
some sharp knives. As soon as he found one, he quickly ran up to his room  
and made sure the doors were locked. Guessed what he was going to do? He  
looked away, placed the knife on his wrist and pushed it down so hard and  
cut himself. This was his way of getting rid of all the frustration because  
his parents annoyed him so much that he couldn't stand them being around  
him. He thought life was torture and unfair.  
  
Chapter 2:  
Although Hermione knew that the weather wasn't going to be very good,  
Hermione had plans to meet Harry at Diagon Alley. Hermione quickly tied up  
her hair in a ponytail. No parts of her had changed during the summer only  
that she had grown about an inch taller and her body was little bit  
curvier. She quickly put on some muggle clothes and some flip-flops on.  
Apparently, her dad was driving her to the leaky cauldron so she got into  
the car, put her seat belt on and her dad rove off. She was looking outside  
the window at the dull grey sky hoping that the weather would change  
someday when she heard her Dad mumbling something that sort of sounded like  
"these bloody witches and wizards". Hermione felt the pain again in her  
heart and a tear trickled down her face. All she was thinking was "why does  
this always happen to me" Then, her dad put the breaks on and Hermione  
quickly got out of the car. She ran as fast as she could towards the brick  
wall dodging all the people out of the way. She was supposed to be meeting  
Harry and Ron at Flourish and Blotts. As soon as she saw them, she waved a  
hello to them and quickly ran over. Unfortunately, a very skinny blonde boy  
came in her way and they bumped into each other. She was just about to say  
sorry to him when it turned out to be none other than DRACO MALFOY.  
"UH, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD. GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! I DON'T WANT TO GET MY  
HANDS DIRTY!" spat Malfoy in Hermione's face.  
"WELL THEN MALFOY I SUGEST YOU KEEP YOU SKINNY HANDS TO YOUR SELF THEN!  
DON'T YOU!?! STUPID EGGHEAD!!!" screamed Hermione back at Malfoy.  
Hermione gave Malfoy a dirty look and walked to Harry and Ron.  
"Hermione are you ok?" asked Harry  
"Yeah Harry, you know how that idiot is like; just an ugly ass. I would  
strangle him to death if I had to!" whispered Hermione.  
They walked around Diagon Alley buying all their school supplies and in the  
end; they stopped at a kiosk outside the Leaky Cauldron and bought each  
them selves some chocolates and drinks.  
  
Chapter 3:  
3 weeks later, Hermione got up one morning and remembered that she was  
going back to Hogwarts today. An owl flew towards her window and she  
quickly recognised the seal on the back of the envelope. It was of course  
from Dumbledore. It said:  
Dear Miss Granger,  
We are extremely pleased to inform you that you will be representing  
Gryffindor as a House Prefect.  
Unfortunately, for the safety of our prefects we have arranged a new common  
room and separate dormitories for each of you.  
I would also like to give you the names of the other prefects in the other  
houses:  
Draco Malfoy, SLYTHERIN  
Joshua Sander, RAVENCLAW  
Mary Halter, HUFFLEPUFF  
I merely hope you enjoy your trip to Hogwarts.  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Hermione quickly read the letter and threw it on the floor. She was too  
busy packing her schoolbooks and clothes. She couldn't be bothered to think  
about Malfoy and the rest.  
As soon as she finished, she opened her window, looked outside and made  
sure that the weather was warm enough so that she could travel to Kings  
Cross St. Pancras by train.  
She dressed up with some nice boot cut jeans and a blue top. She had been  
to the hairdressers yesterday and had cut her hair so that I was shoulder  
length. It still remained bushy no matter what she tried doing to her hair.  
As soon as she finished all her work upstairs, she walked to the tube  
station and took a train to the station...  
Malfoy on the other hand had already packed his things the day before.  
During the holidays, he cut himself 17 times no matter how much it hurt. He  
knew harming himself wasn't exactly the best thing to do but there wasn't  
anything else to do either. He put some jeans on and a white vest. This  
time thought, he decided not to grease his hair down and so he left his  
curtains hanging. Just as he was about to go downstairs, there was an owl  
at his window. He opened his window and let the owl drop the letter near  
his feet. He opened it and found the same letter Hermione had got. He  
dropped the paper and his mouth was wide open with shock and horror. He  
knew life was going to be hell living with a mudblood.  
Hermione and Draco both reached school safely despite all the warnings they  
had got from Dumbledore and McGonnagall. Assembly also was very short as  
there weren't that many first years this year. The Sorting Ceremony was  
probably the quickest of all the years so far. Hermione, Draco and the rest  
of the prefects were all told to go to their Common Rooms and go to sleep  
as the lights were going to be out in a few minutes.  
  
Chapter 4:  
The next day, every one was in the hall having breakfast when a swarm of  
Owls came in dropping everyone's timetables for the rest of the year on the  
tables. The letter went everywhere. In people cereals, in their milk,  
everywhere!  
Hermione opened her letter and as soon as she saw it, she let out a loud  
scream and ran out of the hall. All her lessons were with the SLYTHERINS.  
She ran to her dormitory and started writing a letter to Professor  
McGonnagall. After a few minutes, there were nearly 50 pieces of parchments  
and Hermione had her head in her hands. She was crying because of the  
timetable. She new it was a very silly thing to do but she too didn't know  
how she was going to stand being around Slytherins for the rest of her  
school year. Her face was completely sopping because of the amount of tears  
she had let out.  
In the hall, Draco was moaning to Snape about the timetables and so were  
lots of other Slytherins. Snape told Draco that it couldn't be changed no  
matter what happened. He thought of working with Potter and Weasley as  
partners and sighed. He quickly ran to the common room and sat on the couch  
going through the timetable for the 5th time trying to find a lesson that  
wasn't with the Gryffindors. All of a sudden, he heard some kind of noise  
upstairs as the room was so quite you could here a pin drop. He ran up the  
stairs and heard the noise coming from Hermione's room. As soon as he  
figured out it was from Hermione, he ran down the stairs again thinking,  
"who cares about the mudblood". But, again, he runs up the stairs to make  
sure she is ok although he doesn't really know why the hell he did this.  
Draco slowly opens Hermione's door.  
"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM YOU ASSHOLE!!!" screams Hermione.  
"WELL THEN I'M SORRY IF I HEARD SOME SQUEEKY NOISE FROM HERE. OH NO WAIT,  
IT TURNED OUT TO BE YOU! SLUT!" SHOUTED Draco back at Hermione.  
He knew he shouldn't have said it and he secretly felt sorry for her. He  
wondered why he felt sorry for as he was going down the stairs when Bang!  
He tripped from the last stair. He got up and brushed the dust off is  
clothes and sighed.  
"Phew! Thank God no one saw that!" he muttered under his breath. 


End file.
